


The Procrastinator

by SiouxsieLover



Category: Drab Majesty (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Buddies, Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Musicians, Random & Short, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-12 20:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19952080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiouxsieLover/pseuds/SiouxsieLover
Summary: Deb gets lazy and procrastinates about the composition of new song lyrics.





	The Procrastinator

**Author's Note:**

> this fic takes place during Careless and post-Demonstration era

One day, on a Sunday afternoon, Deb was sitting on the couch; playing his Xbox One. He was so distracted right now, that he couldn’t think straight because his mind was focused on video games. But hell, he was having a blast.

Meanwhile, Mona comes back into the hotel; hoping to get new lyrics from him. (Since he’s a hard-working musician in Drab Majesty, and in the process of co-writing.)

“Hey, bro! Did you write those lyrics today?” Mona asked, sitting beside him.

He replies, “No, b-but I’ll do ‘em tomorrow, though! I promise!” while pressing the buttons of the controller repeatedly.

He was completely glued to the screen, instead of his bandmate.

Mona, slightly disappointed, sighed and got up from the couch, so he could head to the bed (adjacent because they were sharing a hotel together) to take a nap. The keyboardist was exhausted this week, due to Careless tour and gigs. That’s why; he wanted to rest in the afternoon. Too bad Deb didn’t write those lyrics for their upcoming song, though.

“Okay…Imma take a nap, so…take your time, bro!” he patted his shoulder, and walked over to the bed.

Deb on the other hand, was too lazy (pre-occupied with Call Of Duty Black Ops 3) to even write lyrics, and kept playing.

He was secretly a procrastinator, despite having reached his goals.

***

Five days later, Mona comes back into the suite and asked him for the lyrics again:

“So, man! Those lyrics?!?” he points a finger at Deb, hoping he wrote the lyrics today. But he still hasn’t yet.

Instead, Deb was sitting on the couch _again_ , watching Breaking Bad with his hands behind his head and eating potato chips by his side. Enjoying TV.

Then he cooed, “Oh, yeah- I’ll write them later- okay, bro?” before resting his feet on the coffee table.

Mona sighed. “O-Okay! But make sure you write them ‘cause we’re reaching the deadline, man! Dais Records is expecting something and we’re all counting on you, Debbie!”

“Oh, yeah- pshhh- I’ll get ‘em done- alright!?!? Don’t worry about it, Mo!” Deb said, cockily, before shrugging.

***

Fifth-teen days later; Mona—expecting Deb wrote those lyrics—comes back into the room from a seminar.

He then walks over to Deb, whose tuning his Fender Mustang, on the couch.

Mona hints off. “So, Debbie! Those lyrics! Have you wrote them yet?!?”

“Yep, yep got ‘em right here!” Deb handed him the sheet of paper with the handwritten lyrics on them. “You see, Mo…I told you I would write them! Didn’t I?!?”

Mona quickly reads them out loud:

“ _When you walked alone to leave your life behind, you really wanted to die…_ THAT'S IT?!?” Deb stood up before laying his guitar down, and quickly grabbed the sheet of paper out of his hand.

“Work in progress!” he said, running back to the desk.

Mona rolled his eyes, his patience wearing, before retorting:

“Oh my god! Really, bro?!?”

“Don’t worry, Mo! I’ll finish them up right now, okay!”

The End or Is It…?

**Author's Note:**

> I saw them live on the 26th and it was magical...best band of this generation ghghghg 😱


End file.
